My Lonesome
by Cacell
Summary: [YuurixWolfram] Yuuri encuentra sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia su prometido una noche... Autora: annako
1. Confesiones a la luz de la luna

**Autora: **annako

**Disclaimer: **Tristemente, yo no poseo Kyou Kara Maou, porque si así fuera, Yuuri y Wolfram no serían sólo amigos :P

**Advertencias: **er... no muchas advertencias, sólo me gustaría decir que este es un fic chicoxchico, no te gusta, no leas.

**Summary: **YuurixWolfram fic, no hay lemon porque yo no sé cómo escribir eso. Escrito para mi hermanita, ya que ella no podía ver a Yuuri como seme, y esto está escrito para probar que ella está equivocada. Yuuri halla sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia su prometido una noche...

.-.-.-.-

Wolfram abrió los ojos, un pequeño descontento en su rostro... Su pelinegro prometido no estaba acostado en la cama junto a él.

Era tarde, el rubio se había aventurado nuevamente dentro del cuarto de Yuuri, sólo para hallarlo vacío. Decidiendo que iba a esperarlo hasta que volviera, Wolfram se había establecido dentro de los suaves cobertores, y se había dejado llevar sin darse cuenta.

Pero ahora la luna estaba ya alta en el oscuro cielo, y Yuuri todavía no estaba allí.

Los ojos esmeralda de Wolfram se estrecharon levemente, y lentamente desenredó su cuerpo de las sábanas. Sus pies desnudos tocaron el piso, y la puerta crujió al abrirse. Todavía revestido en su ropa de dormir rosa, el rubio Mazoku bajó hacia los vestíbulos, mientras sus ojos echaban rápidamente un vistazo a las puertas.

Después de un total desvío por el castillo, Wolfram se sentó en el frío cemento fuera de la habitación y suspiró.

_¿Dónde estás, hennachoko?_

.-

.- Ah... eso de verdad llevó mucho tiempo... –Yuuri se quejó para sí mismo, frotándose la cabeza soñolientamente mientras caminaba hacia la habitación-. Realmente no me gustan esas reuniones...

Su rostro cansado pronto le dio lugar a una sonrisa.

_Al menos tendré alguien al que abrazar en mi cama, _pensó, y se sonrojó, sacudiendo la cabeza. _Es-esperen! Yo no pienso de él de ese modo... verdad?_

_No, por supuesto que no... Sólo está haciendo un poco de frío recientemente._

Yuuri se detuvo, sorprendido al ver una figura fuera de su habitación. Acercándose, reconoció la prenda de seda rosa y las hermosas ondas de cabello rubio.

.- ¡Wolfram! –gritó, acercándose hacia su prometido. Sacudiéndolo suavemente logró que Wolfram se despertara, y se inclinó lentamente para tomar las mejillas de Yuuri y jalarlas con fuerza.

.- Hennachoko¿dónde estabas...? –demandó Wolfram medio dormido. A Yuuri le cayó una gotita de sudor, crispándose del dolor.

.- I-Itta, yamete, Wolfram –quitó los dedos delgados de Wolfram de su rostro y frotó sus mejillas-. ¡No me digas así...!

Wolfram le dio una pequeña sonrisa como respuesta y se levantó.

.- Entonces vamos a dormir, Yuuri.

.- ¿Hah? –Yuuri parpadeó, inseguro de dejar que su prometido compartiera la misma cama con él, pero ya era demasiado tarde; Wolfram abrió la puerta y se dirigió al interior del cuarto. Yuuri cerró la boca, suspirando resignadamente, y lo siguió.

Sus ojos extrañamente estaban atraídos por los pequeños hombros de Wolfram, iluminados con la pálida luz de la luna mientras el chico femenino se acostaba y estiraba en la cama. Wolfram volteó y le hizo señas, acariciando el espacio al lado de él.

.- Ven aquí, Yuuri –llamó suavemente, y Yuuri tragó duro, con su cara repentinamente caliente.

.- Wolfram¿realmente tienes que dormir aquí...? Hay muchos cuartos vacíos que podrías tener... –insistió, y Wolfram le clavó una mirada llena de fulgor.

.- Ven aquí, Yuuri –esta vez, la voz de Wolfram era levemente severa y comandante, y Yuuri obedeció renuente. Se dejó resbalar sobre el colchón suave al lado de Wolfram, y se volteó, ruborizándose.

_Ah, me pregunto si el cuerpo de Wolfram se siente como el de una mujer... _Pensó para sí mismo, y se dio un bofetón mental al pensar eso.

_¿Qué estoy pensando?_

_Él es un chico, yo soy un chico._

_No hay modo... ¿o sí?_

Wolfram miró a Yuuri, sus ojos esmeralda estaban inexpresivos. Finalmente, viendo que el Maou ningún otro movimiento u objeción, suspiró y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la almohada.

.- Buenas noches entonces –murmuró, y sintió que Yuuri jalaba un poco. Curiosamente miró a escondidas a su prometido preguntándose qué estaba mal, para encontrarse con el pelinegro mirándolo, ruborizado.

.- ¿Qué pasa, Yuuri? –preguntó Wolfram. Los ojos de Yuuri se desviaron y rápidamente se dio la vuelta.

.- N-Nada... –murmuró, dándole la espalda a Wolfram. Wolfram frunció el ceño, desilusionado. Había pensado que Yuuri finalmente lo estaba viendo como a un prometido y no sólo como un amigo, pero ese denso Maou era impredecible. No haciendo caso a la punzada de dolor en su pecho, enterró la cara en las almohadas y cerró los ojos.

Yuuri trató de quitarse de la cabeza a cierto chico rubio, pero el silencio de la habitación era enloquecedor, y parecía amplificar el sonido de la respiración de Wolfram. Escuchó qué tan suave era la respiración de Wolfram, el pequeño ritmo de su respiración entrando y saliendo, y lentamente, su cuerpo se relajó.

_Wolfram es como una chica, _decidió para sí mismo con una sonrisa. _Es realmente femenino y sus ojos son realmente hermosos._

_Pero si alguna vez le dijera eso... me pregunto cómo reaccionaría..._

Temblando ante el pensamiento de Wolfram golpeándole por decir cosas tan vergonzosas, se volteó para enfrentar el cuerpo durmiente de Wolfram, y sus oscuros ojos trazaron la figura de su prometido, la silueta marcada por la luz de la luna. Aunque Wolfram era fiero, y se llenaba a veces de celos y cólera, el pálido guerrero tenía un cuerpo hermoso.

Los ojos de Yuuri remontaron lentamente por los pequeños, redondeados, hombros, y la subida leve de la cintura a la cadera, y se detuvieron brevemente en la manta, que cubría el resto del cuerpo. Sus dedos se estiraron y, sin pensarlo, los envolvió alrededor de las suaves ondas rubias de Wolfram.

Los ojos de Wolfram se abrieron ante la sensación de que alguien tocaba su pelo. - ¿Yuuri? –preguntó, y los dedos instantáneamente se retiraron, seguidos por la tartamuda excusa de Yuuri.

.- ¡P-Perdón! Yo no tenía intención de...

Wolfram dio vuelta la cabeza mientras su corazón se agitaba levemente.- Tú, idiota –susurró-, no tienes que disculparte.

Yuuri sonrió avergonzadamente y guardó las manos de nuevo debajo de los cobertores, protegiéndolas de la frialdad del aire. Temblando un poco, se volteó para enfrentar el techo de la habitación. Wolfram sintió una sonrisa aproximarse y, escondiéndola rápidamente, movió su pálido brazo por debajo de los cobertores para rodear la cintura de Yuuri. Éste inmediatamente saltó de nuevo, y su cabeza se volteó para mirar a Wolfram.

.- ¿Qué? –preguntó Wolfram, tratando con fuerza de no sonreír-. Tienes frío¿verdad?

El joven Maou tragó duro y asintió con la cabeza, tratando de relajar su tenso cuerpo. Wolfram sonrió, notando la incrementada velocidad de la respiración de su prometido. Cerrando los ojos, se abrazó más cerca del tibio cuerpo de Yuuri y, suspirando alegre, trató de dejarse llevar por el sueño una vez más.

Yuuri se congeló, sintiendo el cuerpo de Wolfram hacer contacto con el suyo. Su rostro inmediatamente mostró un rojo brillante, mientras que su respiración se hacía más agitada.

_¿Debería abrazarlo de regreso?_

_No, no quiero que lo vea en el sentido equivocado..._

_... ¿Entonces cómo quiero que lo vea?_

Las objeciones y las dudas corrían a través de la mente de Yuuri, y cerró los ojos firmemente. Cuando necesitaba ayuda, siempre acudía a un hombre mayor, maduro y castaño, y un momento como ese era crítico.

_Qué dirá Conrad...!_

_Relájate, _concluyó, _tómalo despacio... si realmente no te gusta Wolfram de ese modo, no tendrías que estar tan excitado por un abrazo._

_... Entonces qué debo hacer?_

Ruborizándose intensamente, abrió lentamente los ojos, determinado a descubrir de verdad lo que sentía hacia el muchacho rubio. Mirando la cara femenina de Wolfram, sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba, y lentamente, el cubrió con un brazo la cintura de su prometido también.

.- Wolfram –murmuró suavemente, los ojos esmeralda oscilaron abiertos, cuestionando.

.- ¿Qué pasa, Yuuri?

.- Aah, gomen¿te desperté? –preguntó Yuuri apologéticamente. Wolfram sacudió la cabeza suavemente.

.- ¿No tienes una razón para llamarme? –preguntó Wolfram irritado, y Yuuri sonrió avergonzado.

.- N-No, no es eso... –dijo, y se movió un poco hacia atrás de la mirada interrogante de Wolfram-. Ah... Ah, lo que quería decir era...

La mirada de Wolfram pronto cambió a una molesta. No entendía por qué Yuuri se cuestionaba sus sentimientos hacia él, y eso lo ponía irritable.

_Si le gusto, debería simplemente aceptarlo._

_Si me deja esperando así para siempre..._

Apretando los dientes, Wolfram le dio la espalda a Yuuri, tirando ásperamente las mantas con él. Lágrimas calientes tocaron sus ojos, y Wolfram culpó al sueño, cerrando los ojos.

Yuuri volvió a tragar duro, su mente nadaba en pensamientos. _Oh no, _pensó miserablemente, _lo tomó en el mal sentido otra vez._

_No, _pensó, sus ojos fijos en determinación. _Hoy no voy a dejar a Wolfram cuestionándose más._

Echando un vistazo encima de su furioso prometido, Yuuri encontraba difícil cómo comenzar. Su corazón latía rápidamente otra vez, y realmente no sabía qué hacer primero. Finalmente, su mano vacilante alcanzó a tocar el hombro de Wolfram.

El cuerpo de Wolfram se congeló, pero el rubio se rehusó a mirar a Yuuri. Tomando eso como un gesto animador, ya que Wolfram no había alejado su mano, Yuuri acarició lentamente su hombro bajando la seda rosa para revelar la carne pálida, caliente.

_Él es realmente suave..._Pensó Yuuri, y sintió el cuerpo de Wolfram temblar levemente ante su toque.- Ah, lo siento¿está fría? –preguntó Yuuri, separando su mano. Wolfram se incorporó y volteó a verle, sus ojos esmeralda brillaban levemente.

.- Yuuri... –dijo suavemente-, si no te gusto más que como un amigo, no me compadezcas de este modo...

Los ojos de Yuuri se ensancharon.- ¿Eh?

Wolfram apretó sus dientes, sus ojos desellaron-. No me toques de ese modo si no tienes ningún sentimiento hacia mí –objetó, volviendo a colocarse la ropa sobre su hombro desnudo.

.- ¡Espera, no...! –se quejó Yuuri en protesta-. Yo... ¡Yo no te estaba teniendo compasión!

Wolfram se detuvo y lo miró, con una pequeña chispa de esperanza en sus ojos. Yuuri no dijo nada, las palabras estaban trancadas en su garganta.

_¿Ah-Ahora qué hago?_

Se sentaron ahí mirándose a los ojos por mucho tiempo, la esperanza de Wolfram se apagaba lentamente, y Yuuri todavía tropezando en su mente con qué decir. Finalmente, con el daño brillando intensamente en los ojos de Wolfram, éste se movió para volver a recostarse en la cama. Yuuri abrió la boca, sabiendo que si no decía nada ahora, Wolfram nunca se lo perdonaría.

.- Va-Vamos a empezar despacio, Wolfram... –balbuceó Yuuri-. Yo... esto es todavía muy nuevo para mí, y yo...

Wolfram se volteó y lo miró-. ¿Tienes medio de algo? –preguntó incrédulamente. Yuuri se detuvo, y miró los ojos de Wolfram miserablemente.

.- Yo... Yo no estoy acostumbrado a esto –admitió finalmente-. ¡Pero puedo intentar...! –Wolfram ya estaba dándole la espalda, envolviéndose a sí mismo con los cobertores-. Wolfram, por favor, dame tiempo...

.- Yuuri, esperé por un largo tiempo –respondió Wolfram suavemente-. Ahora buenas noches; si me despiertas de nuevo, te lastimaré, Yuuri.

.- ¡No es así! –casi gritó Yuuri. El silencio cayó entre ellos-. Wolfram, no seas así…

Wolfram se dio la vuelta, su expresión era de dolor y enojo.- ¡Tú no sabes cuánto duele ver como tratas a todos igual que a mí!

.- ¿Entonces cómo quieres que te trate? –preguntó Yuuri, bajando la voz. Wolfram se volteó enojado.

.- ¿Cómo se supone que te diga ese tipo de cosas a ti? –objetó Wolfram. Yuuri suspiró y se frotó la cabeza.

.- Ya dije esto antes, esto es realmente nuevo para mí, Wolfram... –dijo suavemente-. Nunca me había enamorado antes, por lo que...

Lentamente, colocó un brazo del otro lado de Wolfram y se inclinó encima de él. Los ojos de Wolfram se ensancharon y su cara se enrojeció.

.- ¿Qué... Qué estás haciendo, Yuuri? –preguntó, moviéndose levemente cuando Yuuri se acercó. Unos pocos milímetros de separación, Yuuri dudó y sonrió nerviosamente.

.- Te estoy dando mi primer beso. ¿Puedo...? –balbuceó, y Wolfram se pausó por un momento antes de asentir con la cabeza. Con el permiso dado de Wolfram, cerró el espacio entre sus labios.

Su beso era torpe y tímido, ya que ninguno de los dos había besado a alguien antes, pero estaba lleno de sentimientos puros y confianza. Wolfram gimió suavemente en el beso, inclinándose más cerca para mayor contacto. Yuuri se ruborizó ante la vibración y la suavidad de los labios de Wolfram que presionaban sobre los suyos. Lentamente, Wolfram abrió la boca, concediéndole la entrada a Yuuri. Éste se detuvo un momento, inseguro de qué hacer, y entonces deslizó suavemente su lengua dentro de la cálida y dulce cavidad, pensando en qué lindos eran los sonidos de aprobación que hacía su prometido. Wolfram ensanchó su boca un poco, no deseando asustar a Yuuri con los avances, y suspiró suavemente.

Yuuri sin embargo, ganaba confianza lentamente, y pronto su lengua exploró la boca de Wolfram de gustos vacilantes con una velocidad en aumento. Wolfram se ruborizó y se separó, necesitando oxígeno.

Ambos respiraban dificultosamente, se miraron a los ojos antes de que Yuuri lentamente levantara la cabeza para alejarla, riendo un poco nerviosamente.

.- Ah... Gomen... ¿Eso fue demasiado rápido? –preguntó, antes de que Wolfram frunciera el ceño y lo jalara de nuevo hacia abajo, besándolo rudamente.

Yuuri se congeló por un segundo, luego se relajó, sus dedos comenzaron a explorar qué estaba debajo de la seda rosa de Wolfram. Remontó sus dedos sobre los calientes muslos de Wolfram, rozando la tela de su ropa interior. Wolfram sofocó un grito de asombro y se separó, intensamente sonrojado.

Absorto en lo que hacía, Yuuri continuó sus exploraciones, frotando ligeramente el delgado abdomen de Wolfram, y profundizó su toque en el vientre. Los suspiros de placer de Wolfram lo animaban. Lentamente, llevó sus dedos más arriba, tirando de la seda hasta las axilas de Wolfram, y sus ojos oscuros cayeron llenos de lujuria a su prometido al mirar el cuerpo pálido.

.- Wolfram... Realmente eres suave... –murmuró, satisfecho al ver al fiero soldado sonrojarse.

.- Ca-Cállate... –dijo Wolfram, sus ojos esmeralda brillando. Yuuri sonrió tiernamente y se inclinó para frotar la nariz contra el cálido cuello de Wolfram. Sentía el cuerpo de Wolfram temblar de placer mientras su propia respiración caliente tocó la piel sensible de su prometido, y sonrió para sí mismo, mientras su mano dibujaba las curvas del cuerpo de Wolfram.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse de golpe hizo que ambos prometidos saltaran separándose, respirando pesadamente y con sus rostros rojos. Greta, su pequeña hija adoptada, se arrojó a Yuuri, casi derribándolo.

.- ¡Yuuri! –gritó, con lágrimas en sus ojos. Yuuri tragó duro y acarició su cabeza, tratando de despejar su mente de la niebla de la lujuria.

.- Ah, Greta... ¿qué pasa? –preguntó, e hizo muecas avergonzadamente a un Wolfram irritado, que se acomodaba la ropa.

.- ¡Tuve una pesadilla! –chilló Greta, llorando encima de su pecho-. ¿Puedo dormir aquí con ustedes?

.- Por supuesto –respondió Yuuri inmediatamente, disparándole a Wolfram una mirada apologética-. Puedes dormir aquí entre nosotros, así ningún monstruo podrá alcanzarte.

Wolfram suspiró antes de asentir, recostándose de nuevo en la cama y acomodando los cobertores. Yuuri sonrió para sí mismo mientras metía a la pequeña niña en la cama al lado de él, mirando de soslayo la espalda de Wolfram.

_Al menos ambos sabemos lo que realmente siento ahora, _pensó, recostándose y cerrando los ojos.

_Wolfram..._

_Te amo._

_Notas de traductora: XD genial! Otro fic que traduzco sin autorización directa de su autora... definitivamente me echarán de aquí! TT por favor, lo hago sin maldad! La autora de este fic es annako, no yo! Yo sólo lo traduzco para que otras personas puedan disfrutarlo, ya que no hay NADA en español aquí ù.u_

_Saben, originalmente decía "camisón rosa", pero me sonaba tan mal que lo dejé siempre en "seda rosa" (así también lo decía) o sencillamente ropa..._

**_Annako, please don't sue me!_**


	2. Confusión del Corazón

**My Lonesome**

**Autora: **annako

**Traducido por:** Cacell Corp.

**Disclaimer:** Tristemente, yo no poseo Kyou Kara Maou, porque si lo hiciera, Yuuri y Wolfram no serían solamente amigos :P

**Advertencias:** Err no muchas advertencias, sólo me gustaría decir que este es un fic chicoxchico, no te gusta, no leas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yuuri se despertó con un estremecimiento, sintiendo brazos envolviéndose alrededor de su cintura. Mirando hacia abajo ebriamente, se dio cuenta de que los brazos pertenecían a Greta, que roncaba suavemente y lo abrazaba como a una almohada. Yuuri sintió una sonrisa afectuosa a través de su cara, y gentilmente movió los brazos de su hija de su cintura.

Levantándose, estiró su cuerpo y bostezó. La luz del crepúsculo matinal entró por la ventana, iluminando la habitación de un suave azul. La belleza de la mañana siempre le había llamado la atención a Yuuri, y hoy, parecía especialmente hermosa.

Oficialmente sabía cuáles eran sus sentimientos hacia su accidental prometido.

Una sonrisa de autosatisfacción apareció, y bajó la mirada hacia la cama con su nueva 'familia'. Su hija acostada libremente sobre el colchón, un brazo sujetado por una mano de Wolfram, su boca abierta ligeramente mientras suaves sonidos salían. Su prometido descansaba ahí, sus suaves ondas iluminadas por la luz de la mañana, su rostro pacífico y tranquilo. Sus suaves labios estaban separados sólo un poco, suaves suspiros saliendo. Sonrojándose, Yuuri recordó lo suaves que eran esos labios y se volteó.

Sonriendo, salió de la habitación, temblando ligeramente por el frío aire de la mañana.

Sus soñolientos ojos analizaron el pacífico, quieto castillo, y un suspiro de contento escapó de Yuuri. _El castillo_, decidió con una mueca, _siempre era mejor por las mañanas._

Inhalando el fresco aire de la mañana y estirando sus miembros, esperó la aparición de Conrad para su usual corrida juntos. Mientras esperaba, recorrió los eventos de la noche pasada en su mente inconscientemente, recordando la suave, pálida piel de Wolfram mientras movía sus dedos por debajo del camisón de seda rosa. Un rutilante sonrojo corrió a través de su rostro, y tragó duro, sacudiendo los pensamientos fuera de su cabeza.

_¿Qué estoy pensando?_

_Ambos debimos haber estado realmente cansados anoche. Yah, eso debe ser._

Sintió un frío sudor correr a través de su espalda, y se regañó mentalmente, tomando respiros más lentos y profundos para calmarse a sí mismo.

_¿De qué estoy tan asustado?_ Se preguntó miserablemente, y una memoria del rostro enojado y triste de Wolfram pareció aparecer enfrente de él, haciéndole la misma pregunta. Una familiar, gentil voz cortó el aire, sacándolo bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

.- Su Majestad, se ha levantado temprano hoy.

Conrad trotó hacia él, deteniéndose frente a Yuuri, sus profundos ojos marrones gentiles y confortantes le sonrieron junto a su rostro. Yuuri hizo una mueca, aliviado de que Conrad al fin hubiese llegado.

.- Sí, Greta me despertó hoy –respondió, y rió-. Fue algo nuevo para mí, ¡despertar con una hija en la cama...!

Conrad volvió a sonreír.- Ya veo.

Yuuri estiró su mejilla con su dedo índice, frunció el ceño pensativamente. Los pensamientos se derramaron en su mente de nuevo, y acudió al hombre más viejo y maduro por ayuda.

.- Conrad –dijo suplicantemente-. No te rías cuando te pregunte esto, tú eres la única persona en la que puedo contar.

Conrad miró a Yuuri con sorpresa-. No me reiré de usted, Su Majestad –prometió, sus ojos marrones mostraron preocupación-. ¿Pasó algo malo?

.- Ah... eheh –Yuuri levantó sus manos en defensa, sacudiendo la cabeza y riendo nerviosamente-. Nada de eso... Ah, cómo puedo decir esto... –miró a un lado brevemente, y se sujetó la cabeza.

_¿Cómo explico esta confusión en mí?_

.- ¿Cómo se siente... amar a alguien? –finalmente preguntó tímidamente. Conrad parpadeó, aturdido por un momento, y luego se relajó y rió suavemente entre dientes.

.- ¿Esa es su pregunta, Su Majestad? –preguntó gentilmente, y Yuuri le disparó una mirada ofendida.

.- ¿Qué—Qué tiene de malo? –demandó Yuuri, su rostro se enrojeció más. Sus negros ojos se volvieron más oscuros, y se dio la vuelta para ocultar su vergüenza-. Lo sabía, esta es una pregunta estúpida...

Conrad trató de reemplazar la sonrisa de su rostro con una mirada más seria y sacudió la cabe-. No, eso no es lo que quise decir... –comenzó, y se detuvo al ver como Yuuri repentinamente salía a la corrida, volteándose para verlo brevemente.

.- ¡Date prisa! –dijo Yuuri juguetonamente-. ¡O te dejaré atrás esta vez! –los ojos del más joven brillaron ante la idea de finalmente vencer a Conrad en una carrera, y se volteó, tomando su paso al que estrechamente falló chocándose con una criada-. ¡Lo siento!

Conrad sonrió para sí mismo. _El Maou nunca parece dejar de divertirme, _musitó, y comenzó a correr detrás de Yuuri, los pensamientos giraban en su cabeza sobre cómo podría responder la pregunta del joven Maou.

Wolfram lentamente se despertó al sentir la brillante calidez sobre su cuerpo. Lentamente se levantó, parpadeando ante la fuerte luz solar.

.- ¿Qué hora es...? –murmuró, más para sí mismo que para otro. Soñolientamente, miró alrededor y localizó a Greta. Recordando las extrañas acciones de su morocho prometido, Wolfram comenzó a sentir el calor subírsele hasta el cuello; y no era el calor de la luz del sol. No sabía si estar desilusionado o agradecido por la aparición de Greta: aunque, de mala gana admitía para sí mismo, que le gustaba el sorprendente cambio en Yuuri, pero no quería exactamente perder su virtud justo una noche después de que Yuuri le confesara sus sentimientos.

Pero se confesó.

Se _confesó._

Los suaves labios de cereza de Wolfram se curvaron en una sonrisa y salió de la cama, sintiéndose más ligero y feliz que nunca desde que había conocido a Yuuri. Su pie desnudo tocó el piso, y se paró soñolientamente, subiéndose el camisón sobre su hombro. Mirando brevemente a Greta decidió dejar a la joven chica dormir y comenzó a vestirse en su traje azul.

Ya se había dado cuenta de que Yuuri ya había dejado la habitación antes de haberse despertado, y la familiar punzada de preocupación y celos le golpeó ligeramente mientras se vestía. Esa era una de las cosas que no le gustaban sobre sí mismo; para Wolfram era difícil confiar en alguien completamente.

_La última vez que hice eso, _pensó para sí, _me encontré con que esa persona me estaba manteniendo secretos. Esta vez, me aseguraré de que no haya secretos._

_Esta vez.._.

_Hay más cosas en riesgo._

Dirigiendo otra mirada hacia su dormida hija, abrió la puerta silenciosamente y salió.

Caminando animadamente hacia el vacío vestíbulo, su sentimiento de preocupación se hizo más fuerte. Apretando los dientes, sus ojos esmeralda se encendieron y buscó hasta en el último cuarto a un específico chico de cabello negro.

_Yuuri..._

_Más te vale no estar yendo detrás de alguien más..._

_No después de haberte confesado, hennachoko!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuuri se detuvo y se derrumbó sobre la tierra, jadeando pesadamente. Nuevamente, Conrad lo había pasado, saludándolo amigablemente con una mano, y derrotándolo hasta el castillo. Cómo ese hombre mayor se las arreglaba para correr tanto sin cansarse estaba más allá de Yuuri. Ahhh... Para que alguien corra así, ¡tiene que ser algún tipo de robot! Pensó, y gimió.

Conrad ya se estaba refrescando con un par de estiramientos, apenas respirando un poco pesadamente. Su frente estaba arrugada en una mirada pensativa hoy, y sus ojos parecían distantes. Yuuri lentamente volvió a levantarse.

.- ¿Cómo haces eso...? –jadeó, y asintió agradecidamente a la criada de hace un rato, que le ofrecía un vaso de agua. Conrad se obligó a prestar atención y se volteó, sonriendo.

.- Militares –dijo sencillamente, con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro. Yuuri se las arregló para devolverle la sonrisa mientras se bajaba el vaso de agua sedientamente.

.- La misma respuesta, eh? –rió-. Ahhh, los militares deben ser realmente rudos...

Conrad rió entre dientes levemente-. Aprendes algunas cosas si has estado en el ejército un tiempo... –respondió, y calló. Yuuri lo miró, su respiración empezaba a volverse normal.

.- Heika –dijo Conrad, pero paró cuando vio que Yuuri sacudía su cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.

.- No me llames así, Conrad –le regañó ligeramente, e hizo una mueca-. Tú eres el que me nombró, ¿recuerdas?

Conrad asintió y sonrió.- Yuuri –dijo, y rió para sí mismo cuando Yuuri le dio un asentimiento de aprobación-. Por la pregunta de hoy...

.- Jaja, ¿eso? –rió Yuuri nerviosamente y se enderezó-. No te preocupes por eso... fue sólo...

.- Cuando amas a alguien, es un sentimiento especial que tienes que no sientes por nadie más. Es ese sentimiento siempre que estás alrededor suyo... y quieres hacerlo feliz, sin importar cualquier sacrificio que puede que tengas que hacer para lograrlo –interrumpió Conrad gentilmente, y el rostro de Yuuri se volvió rojo de nuevo.

.- E-espera... ¿cómo sabías que era un "él"...? –balbuceó Yuuri. Sonrojándose más, agitó sus manos frente a él en defensa, mientras su voz se alzaba ligeramente avergonzado-. Quiero decir... pudo haber sido algún problema con una chica en casa...

Conrad sonrió.- No has ido a tu casa en algún tiempo, Hei... Yuuri.

Yuuri se puso incluso más rojo, lo que divirtió a Conrad, ya que parecía que el pobre chico ya estaba muy avergonzado.

.- Espera un minuto... Pude haber visto alguna chica en el pueblo y...! –tartamudeó Yuuri, y suspiró, dándose por vencido-. Ahh... yo... tienes razón...

Conrad sonrió gentilmente-. Wolfram, ¿verdad? –Yuuri asintió antes de repentinamente mover la cabeza de un tirón para mirarle incrédulamente.

.- ¿Cómo es que tú...?

Conrad sacudió su cabeza.- Eso no es importante ahora –respondió. Yuuri suspiró y se sentó en las losas de concreto del castillo.

.- Es sólo que... –comenzó, y se pausó, antes de finalmente soltarlo en una acometida-. Es sólo que, ya sabes, no creí que yo fuera... _así_, y, soy un chico, y Wolfram es un chico, y de regreso a de donde yo vengo, esto sería considerado abuso sexual! Yo no soy ese tipo de chico! Al menos... No lo creo... Y-y... Si mi madre algún día se enterara... –con ese pensamiento en mente, se crispó visiblemente.- Por otro lado...

Conrad apoyó su mano en el hombro del aterrorizado Maou, tratando de calmarlo-. Yuuri, estás pensando demasiado –dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Yuuri lo miró fijamente, y asintió débilmente.

.- Conrad... ¿qué pasa si esta noche... yo.. yo.. voy más lejos? ¿Y Greta no entra a detenerme a tiempo...? –gimió, y enterró su rostro entre sus manos. Conrad sintió una sonrisa formarse en sus labios, pero luchó para mantener una mirada seria.

.- Dudo seriamente de que eso vaya a suceder, Yuuri. Wolfram te detendrá, y si no lo hace, si necesitas mi presencia yo puedo asegurarme de que ustedes dos no vayan lejos.

Esta vez, Yuuri casi se cayó-. E-espera, ¿significa que te quedarás a dormir? –preguntó incrédulamente, y Conrad sonrió. A Yuuri se lo formó una gota en la sien y frotó su cabeza.

.- Ahh... más hombres en mi habitación –rió ligeramente-. No he tenido una pijamada antes... además, si alguna vez lo hubiese hecho, será atemorizante si mis amigos conocieran a mi mamá...

.- Sólo si lo deseas, Heika –respondió Conrad, y Yuuri lo miró avergonzadamente.

.- No es que no me guste que estés allí...! Iie, etto –dijo Yuuri arrastrando las palabras, inseguro de cómo poner sus sentimientos en palabras. Conrad sonrió.

.- Sugiero que lleves este sentimiento lentamente –dijo finalmente, y Yuuri rió otra vez, esta vez por diversión.

.- Anoche, traté de imaginarme lo que tú hubieras dicho en mi situación, y supe que dirías eso –Yuuri hizo una mueca, y Conrad pareció un poco sorprendido. Asintiendo, Yuuri cruzó sus piernas y las apoyó firmemente en el piso de mármol del castillo.

.- Yo... Yo sólo necesito catalogar estos sentimientos –murmuró, y sonrió agradecidamente hacia Conrad-. ¡Gracias por tu ayuda, Conrad!

Conrad sonrió y asintió en respuesta-. En cualquier momento, Heika.

Estaba a punto de empezar a levantarse cuando una familiar, fuerte risa llegó hasta ellos dos. Ambos se congelaron, reconociendo la voz.

.- Ho ho ho! –cantó Anissina, y salió de atrás de una pared. A Yuuri le cayó una gotita de sudor.

.- ¿A-Anissina? –preguntó con asombro y un poco de miedo. Anissina caminó hacia él, sus ojos azules brillaban con oportunidad-. ¿Qué... qué estabas haciendo allí?

Anissina le entregó una sonrisa al asustado muchacho-. Justo pasaba por aquí cuando oí la conversación de ustedes dos –dijo ella feliz.

Conrad y Yuuri se miraron, ambos instantáneamente preocupados.

.- Ohoho, ¿qué pasa con esas miradas, hombres? –demandó alegremente, y posó sus manos en sus caderas ligeramente-. Sólo deseo aconsejar a mi rey en el tema de la pasión!

Yuuri le devolvió la sonrisa, nervioso-. Aah... Ya.. veo.

.- Heika, usted siempre debe oír la perspectiva de una mujer en el tema del amor –dijo ella dramáticamente, sus ojos brillaban-. Siempre sabemos el camino hacia el corazón de una mujer!

.- De-demo... –dijo Yuuri, dando pasos hacia atrás, levantando sus manos en defensa-. Es... Es un chico...

.- Ohoho! Heika, el camino hacia el corazón de un hombre es a través de su estómago! –con eso, Anissina cerró la distancia que Yuuri estaba tratando de ganar con de ella, y se inclinó para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.- ¿Puede cocinar, Heika?

Yuuri tragó saliva, ligeramente rezagado por la pregunta repentina. Sabiendo que lo que sucedería después dependía de su respuesta, tragó duro y sudó un poco más-. Y-yo... no sé –dijo, y miró a Conrad, suplicando ayuda. Conrad sonrió de regreso con una mirada de "lo intentaré", y dio un paso adelante, aclarándose la garganta.

.- Anissina, me temo que el Maou tiene otros asuntos importantes que atender en este momento... –dijo gentilmente, y Anissina se movió para enfrentarle, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

.- Gwendal lo hará –dijo brillantemente, y se volteó hacia Yuuri de nuevo-. Además, ¿tú quieres hacer a Wolfram feliz, verdad?

Yuuri tragó saliva.- ¿Cómo supiste que era él..? –chilló, antes de ser arrastrado por ella. Conrad sonrió apologéticamente a Yuuri y siguió.

.- Heika, deleite sus ojos con mi más nueva invención! –Anissina abrió de golpe una vieja puerta de roble y lanzó un brazo hacia una máquina extraña-. Deliciosa-Comida-Kun!

Yuuri se fijó en su invento-. Es... sólo un horno –finalmente dijo. Anissina se dio vuelta rápidamente, sonriendo brillantemente.

.- Heika, una observación inteligente de hecho! –dijo, y acarició la tapa del horno azul, brillante-. Deliciosa-Comida-Kun te hará un banquete digno de un rey.

Yuuri rió nerviosamente. Conrad le sonrió a Anissina.

.- ¿Necesitará magia para que trabaje? –preguntó. Anissina lo deslumbró con una gran sonrisa.

.- ¡Por supuesto! Sólo iré a buscar a Günter para que me ayude a probarlo –anunció alegremente. Aplaudió sus manos y llamó a las tres criadas que se escondían tras la pared, y dijo felizmente-. ¡Llamen a Günter, ¡Díganle que Heika lo necesita urgentemente!

Yuuri gimió internamente. Este iba a ser un largo día.

_Continuará..._

**Notas de traductora**: Yaaaap, como siempre, aclaro que **este fic pertenece a _annako_, y yo sólo lo traduzco para que otros puedan disfrutarlo**.

Aclarado ese punto, pido disculpas por la graaan tardanza. Aprovechen que hoy estoy enferma y me puse a traducir xD Me hubiese llevado la mitad del tiempo si no hubiese traducido lo que YA había traducido hace tiempo n.nUUU

Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente cap n.n

Gracias a _Valsed, Ruri-Sakuma, Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari, KaAn y nohely_ por los reviews n.n y un **GRACIAS** mayúsculo a **annako** por comunicarse conmigo y expresar su agradecimiento por la traducción, y no su enfado. Así que ya ven, este fic ya está autorizado -.¬


	3. ¡No pasa nada!

**Autora: **annako

**Disclaimer: **Tristemente, yo no poseo Kyou Kara Maou, porque si así fuera, Yuuri y Wolfram no serían sólo amigos :P

**Advertencias: **er... no muchas advertencias, sólo me gustaría decir que este es un fic chicoxchico, no te gusta, no leas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Wolfram sólo estaba bajando por el corredor cuando tres criadas aparecieron repentinamente en la esquina, riendo nerviosamente. Se detuvieron precipitadamente cuando casi chocaron contra el rubio príncipe Mazoku, y rápidamente sacudieron sus cabezas en una disculpa.

.- Sumimasen, Su Excelencia! –gritaron, y Wolfram parpadeó antes de dejar salir un sorprendido ruido de afirmación. Con eso, las criadas le sonrieron brillantemente.

.- Su Excelencia, por favor disculpe nuestra rudeza, pero debemos encontrar a el señor Günter.

.- ¿Eh? ¿Para qué? –preguntó Wolfram sospechosamente. No era usual que meras criadas estuvieran buscando a Günter. Las criadas se miraron las unas a las otras brevemente antes de contestar.

.- La señorita Anissina nos dijo que le dijéramos que su Heika lo necesita.

.- ¿QUÉ? –casi gritó Wolfram, y las tres criadas se encogieron visiblemente. Lamentándolo instantáneamente, bajó la voz-. ¿Está aquí?

.- La c-cocina –tartamudeó una de las criadas valientemente, y las otras dos sacudieron la cabeza en acuerdo.

Wolfram frunció el ceño y asintió-. Sigan –contestó, y observó a las nerviosas tres correr hacia el cuarto de Günter. Cuando la última de sus coloridas faldas desapareció en la esquina, Wolfram se dirigió a la cocina, con su paso acelerado notablemente.

_Yuuri. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo allí?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El susodicho Maou estaba encogido en un rincón de la cocina, tratando de poner la mayor distancia posible entre él y el horno azul de Anissina, con una expresión de horror en su rostro. El horno se había _movido_, por alguna razón desconocida, e imágenes de un horno encantado habían flotado a través de la mente de Yuuri, provocando que se encogiera más contra la pared.

.- ¡A-Anissina! ¡Tu horno! ¡Se **movió**! –gritó, y Anissina sonrió brillantemente ante su observación.

.- ¡Heika! Es usted de hecho muy astuto –declaró como sabihonda-. ¡Este de hecho no es un horno ordinario!

_Por supuesto_, pensó Yuuri sombríamente. _¿Qué clase de horno ordinario se **mueve**?_

.- De hecho, este es el primer horno que cocina todo mientras tú te sientas y descansas –exclamó con orgullo. Yuuri la miró incrédulamente.

.- De-Demo... Si vas a cocinar algo especial para alguien, ¿no sería mejor cocinarlo tú mismo? –preguntó. Conrad rió suavemente.

.- Tú seguro que sabes cómo tratar a un amante –dijo, y la cara de Yuuri se volvió roja.

.- ¡N-NO! ¡Eso no es lo que quería decir! –chilló en defensa-. Es sólo que… bueno… ya sabes… es más considerado dar regalos que tú mismo hiciste!

.- Mm hhmm –Anissina asintió, y a Yuuri le cayó una gota de sudor.

.- No digas eso... Es en contra de tu invención de todos modos –murmuró él.

.- Heika, tú eres de verdad un rey considerado, ¿no? –dijo Anissina, y Yuuri se sonrojó de vergüenza, rascándose la cabeza.

.- Ahahah, bueno…

.- ¡Eso es por lo que esta invención fue hecha! Fue hecha para ayudarte a cocinar mientras tú te las arreglas para hacer el tema de la torta y las galletas! –gritó, su voz elevándose con excitación y sus ojos azules brillando. Instantáneamente voló hacia su horno y presionó un brillante botón rojo, y la máquina terminó sus raros movimientos y quedó quieta.

.- ¿Qu-Quéee? –Yuuri saltó a modo de objeción.- ¡Espera, yo nunca dije que quería cocinar…! ¿Y cómo sabías que necesitaría esta invención antes de que siquiera escucharas mi conversación con Conrad! –se volvió hacia Conrad, una mirada de "Ayúdame!" cruzó su rostro. Conrad le devolvió una sonrisa.

.- Estoy seguro de que todos estarían más que felices de recibir torta y galletas del Maou –dijo gentilmente. Yuuri gruñó, finalmente admitiendo la derrota. La sonrisa gatuna de Anissina pareció crecer al escuchar el gruñido de Yuuri.

.- ¡Perfecto! –dijo ella alegremente, y la puerta se abrió de golpe. Günter entró rápidamente, sus ojos ensanchados por el temor y el miedo por su Maou, respirando pesadamente por la prisa que había tomado para llegar hasta allí en tiempo récord.

.- ¡HEEEEEEEEIKAAAAAAAA! –gritó, y saltó hacia Yuuri. Yuuri saltó cuando Günter lo agarró y lo abrazó fieramente, mientras lágrimas de felicidad corrían por la cara del mayor-. ¡ESTOY TAN CONTENTO DE QUE ESTÉS BIEN! ¿ESTÁS HERIDO EN ALGÚN LUGAR? ¿QUÉ PASÓ? ¿QUIÉN TE ATACÓ?

.- Eheheh... ¿de qué hablas, Günter? Nadie me atacó… -respondió Yuuri vergonzosamente, acariciando a Günter, tratando de confortar al sollozante hombre. Anissina lo alcanzó, con un brillo peligroso en los ojos.

.- Yo te llamé, Günter –dijo ella, y Günter liberó a Yuuri recelosamente y estrechó su cara de cesante preocupación-. No te preocupes –dijo Anissina-. No es nada peligroso. Sólo necesito que me ayudes a testear mi más reciente invención.

Günter pareció más preocupado aún.

.- Para su majestad –dijo Anissina instantáneamente, tomando ventaja de la obvia obsesión de Günter sobre el Maou. Los ojos de Günter de inmediato brillaron, y rápidamente asintió en acuerdo.

.- Si su Majestad así lo quiere –respondió, y galantemente se acercó al ahora tembloroso horno, humeando y zumbando-. ¿Para qué se me necesita?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Wolfram se detuvo frente a las puertas de la cocina. Recordando como un Günter apenas visible corrió pasándolo hacia la cocina, sus labios se convirtieron en una fina línea. Tomando un profundo respiro, tocó la puerta y se congeló, oyendo la voz de Yuuri flotando dentro.

.- ¡No! ¡No!

Una voz más fuerte lo siguió.

.- Hohoho, Heika ¿cuándo vas a estar listo para hacerlo?

.- ¡No ahora! ¡N... No estoy listo!

Instantáneamente, el corazón de Wolfram se salteó un latido, y le nació la ira. Imágenes censuradas de cómo Yuuri podría ser _forzado _a _eso_ corrieron por su mente, y esta vez, sin duda, abrió la puerta de golpe.

.- ¡YUU---! –gritó, y su grito se ahogó. El aire era pesado con partículas flotantes de harina blanca, y el lugar entero estaba revestido con restos de blanco. Una máquina azul rugió en el centro, arrojando harina de su puerta. Un Yuuri cubierto de harina, horrorizado, estaba parado cerca, sujetando lo que parecían huevos y manteca, y la mitad del cuerpo de Anissina estaba encima del horno para evitar que abriera la puerta.

.- ¿Qué... qué está pasando aquí? –demandó Wolfram audiblemente antes de empezar a toser. A su voz, Yuuri levantó la vista, con un rostro culpable que hacía parecer que Wolfram lo había atrapado haciendo algo ilegal.

.- ¡Wolfram…! –gritó, y empezó a toser. Anissina levantó la vista y saludó con la mano al confundido prometido antes de volver a sujetar el horno.

Los ojos esmeralda de Wolfram escanearon el lugar antes de detenerse en un Günter de aspecto exhausto, que parecía pegado al horno azul de destrucción masiva. Instantáneamente, Wolfram entendió, y le dirigió una mirada de miedo a Anissina.

.- ¿Por qué están todos dirigiéndome esa mirada? –demandó ella como réplica, e hizo un gesto a Yuuri para que pusiera los ingredientes. Yuuri rápidamente arrojó los huevos y la manteca en el horno, y ella golpeó la puerta para que se cerrara.

.- ¡Está funcionando! –gritó ella triunfalmente, y los tres hermanos y Yuuri miraron el horno sin poder creerlo. El horno dio una última sacudida y calló en silencio.

.- Hm, parece que hay un problema con Comida-Deliciosa-Kun –dijo Anissina pensativamente.

**BOOM.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gwendal saltó al oír una enorme explosión proveniente del ala izquierda del castillo. Inmediatamente saltó a sus pies y se apresuró a la cocina, las líneas y arrugas se multiplicaban en su cara.

Llegando a la escena, se quedó parado con horror al mirar la destruida cocina, restos de huevo, manteca derretida y harina quemada en el piso y las paredes. Humo negro salía de la habitación, y una pequeña multitud de habitantes somnolientos del castillo crecía lentamente fuera de la puerta, curioseando.

.- ¿Qué significa esto? –rugió, y los cuatro culpables de adentro lo miraron con miedo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuuri le dio un repaso final a la limpia pared y se secó la frente, retrocediendo para admirar su trabajo. Había pasado horas limpiando la habitación con las tres criadas, insistiendo al resto que era su culpa que ese desastre fuera causado y no sería justo dejar a las criadas solas a limpiarlo.

Wolfram concordó a regañadientes, no antes de discutir que era indigno que un Maou limpiara la cocina. Günter había admirado a Yuuri por su consideración, y estuvo a punto de ofrecer su ayuda cuando Conrad lo silenció con un movimiento de cabeza, y los dos lo dejaron con rostros sabihondos. Anissina tomó la máquina, prometiendo un Comida-Deliciosa-kun v.2 y se llevó el horno a su laboratorio, dejando a los dos prometidos solos con las criadas.

Suspirando, Yuuri alcanzó otro rincón sucio de la cocina antes de darse cuenta que las tres criadas habían desaparecido. Ligeramente confundido, se volteó hacia un contrariado Wolfram, que fregaba el suelo.

.- ¿Dónde están las...? –comenzó, y Wolfram lo miró.

.- Fueron a buscar más agua limpia –murmuró, y volvió al piso. Yuuri se pausó, y después de un momento de pausa para asegurarse de que realmente estaban solos, volvió con Wolfram.

.- Esto es tan indigno –oyó a Wolfram murmurar, y sonrió para sí mismo.

.- Lo siento, Wolfram –se disculpó, y Wolfram suspiró, sentándose.

.- ¿Qué intentabas de todos modos? –preguntó, y Yuuri desvió la mirada sintiéndose culpable.

Sintiendo una punzada de molestia y sospecha, los ojos esmeraldas de Wolfram ardieron mientras miraba un lado de la cabeza de Yuuri. Yuuri se inquietó, luciendo más y más incómodo. Finalmente, Wolfram desvió la mirada.

.- Olvídalo, no quiero saberlo –concluyó, y fregó el piso más fuertemente. Yuuri rápidamente volteó la cabeza hacia Wolfram y abrió la boca para objetar, sólo para ser interrumpido por el sonido de las tres criadas volviendo con tres enormes baldes de metal.

.- Volvimos… ¿oh? –la criada con lentes miró una y otra vez al Maou y su prometido, y notó la corta distancia entre ambos-. ¿Interrumpimos algo?

Con eso, un leve chillido surgió de las criadas, y el rostro de Yuuri enrojeció.

.- N-no, eso no es... –lloriqueó, y saltó ante el fuerte ruido de un cepillo cayendo al suelo. Mirando de regreso a Wolfram, su prometido estaba saliendo de la cocina, su cepillo tirado en el suelo y olvidado. Yuuri se quejó. Las criadas parecían preocupadas, y una de ellas estaba cerca de las lágrimas.

.- Heika… Lo siento, fue mi culpa… -tartamudeó, y Yuuri rápidamente sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

.- ¡No, no lo es! Wolfram es así todo el tiempo –respondió rápidamente, y trató de confortarla riendo. Las criadas parecieron alegrarse un poco con su amabilidad, y volvieron a limpiar el resto de la cocina.

_Algunas veces,_ pensó Yuuri irritado, _Wolfram se puede poner celoso muy fácilmente._

Faltaba un buen rato hasta que finalmente hubieran terminado, y el sol estaba alto en el cielo cuando lo hicieron. Oyendo a su estómago gruñir, Yuuri recordó que no había desayunado nada, y se levantó.

.- ¿Quieres que cocinemos algo para ti? –preguntó una de las criadas agradecidamente, y él sacudió la cabeza.

.- No, estoy bien –dijo con una sonrisa-. Me gustaría hacer algo por mi cuenta primero.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Wolfram frotó su caballo, un poco más fuerte de lo que era su intención, ganándose un quejido de indignación. Acariciando a su caballo como disculpa, apretó los dientes.

Ese Yuuri siempre lograba llegar hasta él.

.- Su Excelencia, ¿prefiere que nosotros atendamos a su caballo…? –preguntó uno de sus acompañantes, y Wolfram sacudió la cabeza fieramente.

.- No se preocupen por mí –replicó, y el acompañante obedeció y retrocedió. Wolfram entonces procedió a añadir la montura a su caballo, murmurando sobre cierto prometido traicionero.

Un segundo acompañante dio un paso adelante y se aclaró la garganta.

.- Su Excelencia… -empezó, y Wolfram le disparó una mirada.

.- ¡No me molestes! –gritó. El acompañante retrocedió.

.- Pero Su Excelencia, es su hija Greta.

La expresión firme, tensa de Wolfram inmediatamente se relajó y suspiró y asintió. Liberando a su caballo y asintiendo a sus acompañantes para remover la montura, salió del establo. Greta lo miró, con una expresión triste en su rostro.

.- ¡Wolfram…! –gritó, y corrió y lo abrazó por la cintura. Wolfram se congeló un segundo, y luego acarició su cabello.

.- ¿Qué pasa, Greta? –preguntó, y ella lo miró con una sonrisa.

.- ¡Al fin te encontré! –dijo ella excitada, y lo tomó de la mano. Wolfram la siguió de regreso al castillo, parando de vez en cuando para hacerle más fácil tenerlo agarrado.

.- ¡Tomemos el desayuno juntos! –dijo ella alegremente, y Wolfram se detuvo, provocando que su hija casi se cayera por la abrupta detención.

.- No voy a comer con Yuuri –dijo, y rápidamente cambió su tono cuando Greta lo miró consternada-. Lo siento –dijo rápidamente, tratando de sonar bien-. Pero realmente no quiero hablar con él ahora.

.- Oh... –Greta miró el piso, y Wolfram se maldijo silenciosamente por herirla-. ¿Puedes leerme una historia? –preguntó finalmente, y Wolfram suspiró antes de aceptar. Sus ojos brillaron, y cambió su dirección dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto, y lo empujó dentro.

.- ¡Léeme este libro! –dijo, y empujó un viejo libro de cuentos con tapa de cuero a sus manos. Wolfram asintió y se sentó en la silla, y se sorprendió un poco cuando Greta lo jaló del brazo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

.- Siéntate en la cama –insistió, y Wolfram le dirigió una mirada a la cama escépticamente-. Así será más cómodo –se apresuró en agregar, un poco demasiado rápido, y Wolfram levantó una ceja antes de quejarse.

_Las cosas que haría por ella... _pensó con un suspiro, y se sentó encima del suave colchón. Apenas había abierto el libro y empezado a leer cuando Greta exclamó fuertemente-. ¡NECESITO HACER PIPÍ! –y corrió fuera del cuarto.

A Wolfram le cayó una gota de sudor y miró a la ahora medio abierta puerta. _¿Qué está tramando?_ Se preguntó, y sacudió la cabeza. Los segundos pasaban, y luego un minuto, y fue diez minutos después cuando se levantó con un gruñido de exasperación.

La puerta se abrió del todo, y un incómodo Yuuri se aventuró dentro, llevando una bandeja cubierta por un trapo. Wolfram se congeló, y le disparó a Yuuri una mirada gélida. Yuuri le sonrió avergonzadamente en respuesta y gesticuló hacia la bandeja.

.- ¡Sorpresa! –dijo alegremente, y pareció encogerse un poco al ver a Wolfram fuera de la cama-. Se suponía que iba a ser un desayuno en la cama…

.- ¿De qué hablas? –demandó Wolfram, impactado de que Yuuri estuviera allí, a pesar del hecho de que por dentro comenzaba a sentirse cálido-. ¡Es en la mitad del día!

Yuuri dirigió una mirada rápida a la ventana y rió nerviosamente-. ¡Así es…!

Wolfram sintió que su tenso cuerpo se suavizaba contra sus deseos. La idiotez de Yuuri siempre hacía que Wolfram cayera en sus encantos. Se sentó de nuevo en la cama rudamente-. Más vale que este desayuno valga la pena –dijo a regañadientes, sus ojos esmeralda ligeramente expectantes. La sonrisa incómoda de Yuuri creció a una sonrisa de agradecimiento, y caminó y posó cuidadosamente la bandeja en el regazo de Wolfram. La destapó con orgullo, y Wolfram miró la bandeja de desayuno.

Un plato lleno de huevos y salsas, con una pila de 15 panqueques a un lado. Un gran vaso de jugo de naranja inclinado peligrosamente, y Wolfram estiró una mano para equilibrarlo. Yuuri le dirigió una mirada tímida antes de sentarse al lado de él.

.- Yo hice esos –dijo suavemente-. Porque... bueno, luego de la invención de Anissina…

Con eso, los dos prometidos se encogieron.

.- Yo no quería exactamente confiar en una máquina para hacer el desayuno –dijo Yuuri finalmente-. Pero fue también porque, en primer lugar, Anissina sugirió que te hiciera algo bueno para comer. Es por eso que es mi culpa que la máquina estuviera ahí…

Wolfram miró el plato, y el sentimiento cálido de su cuerpo amenazó con lágrimas por venir. Yuuri era muy amable con él, incluso aunque él se había ido y le había dejado el resto de la cocina para limpiar sin escucharlo. La calidez de la amabilidad de Yuuri quemaba a Wolfram, y sintió que su rostro ardía de vergüenza.

.- …G-Gracias... –dijo Wolfram finalmente, y cogió el tenedor/cuchara. La mano de Yuuri repentinamente tocó la de Wolfram, y se congeló.

.- Lo hice para nosotros dos –dijo Yuuri, y Wolfram volvió a sentir su rostro arder. Yuuri retiró su mano rápidamente, tragando saliva.

.- E-Era todo lo que quedaba en la cocina –tartamudeó rápidamente, y Wolfram miró el tenedor por un largo tiempo.

_¿Por qué estoy actuando así?_

_Después de lo que le dije…_

… _Y después de lo que hizo por mí,_

_Lo menos que puedo hacer es compartir el desayuno que él preparó._

Con esos pensamientos en mente, Wolfram le entregó el tenedor a Yuuri. Yuuri detuvo su tren de excusas y miró a Wolfram agradecido.

.- N-No lo tomes mal… -murmuró Wolfram, y desvió la mirada-. Tienes hambre también, y no hay más comida, ¿verdad?

Yuuri asintió-. ¡Pero quiero que te comas el desayuno que te preparé primero…! –abogó, y paró cuando Wolfram lo miró.

.- Cómelo –dijo, y desvió la mirada. Sintió como Yuuri se pausaba un momento, antes de que se inclinara cuidadosa, lentamente, más cerca de él, y cortara un pequeño pedazo de panqueque. Al no sentir ningún otro movimiento de Yuuri, Wolfram le dirigió un vistazo, y retrocedió sorprendido ante el pedazo de panqueque que se le ofrecía.

.- Cómelo –insistió Yuuri-. Sé que está un poco quemado, pero lo hice yo mismo, así que quiero que tú te comas el primer bocado.

Wolfram miró el pedazo sospechosamente y luego la cara de Yuuri-. P… Puedo alimentarme a mí mismo –murmuró, y trató de alcanzar el tenedor. Yuuri se lo alejó y sonrió.

.- ¿Cómo sé que no me lo vas a escupir en la cara? –preguntó, y Wolfram hizo una pausa, mirándolo incrédulamente.

_No puedo creerlo…_

_¿Quiere alimentarme?_

Yuuri sonrió y sostuvo el tenedor frente a la boca de Wolfram. Wolfram se sintió arder, y tragó saliva y miró el rostro determinado de Yuuri.

.- Tú… Tú, tonto –suspiró finalmente derrotado, y se inclinó hacia delante. Delicadamente, mordió un pedazo del panqueque y lo sacó del tenedor, y lo masticó suavemente. _No está mal_, pensó, _ pero podría mejorarse._

De repente notó que Yuuri estaba conteniendo el aliento, y lo miró interrogantemente.

Yuuri lo estaba mirando, con un aspecto extraño en su rostro. Era el mismo aspecto que tenía aquella noche que había empezado a volverse íntimo con Wolfram, y éste sintió que el sonrojo le crecía en el rostro. Una mirada distante se describía en los ojos de Yuuri, y miró a Wolfram sin moderación, haciendo que Wolfram se sintiera incómodo.

.- ¿Yuu... Yuuri...? –preguntó Wolfram, ligeramente asustado. Yuuri parpadeó, y regresó a la normalidad.

.- Ahah, disculpa… ¿cómo sabe? –preguntó con una sonrisa avergonzada, y Wolfram lo miró ansiosamente. Viendo que Yuuri de hecho había vuelto a la normalidad, sacudió la cabeza.

.- Fue simple –empezó, y el rostro de Yuuri decayó-. Pero estuvo bueno –añadió rápidamente-. Yo…

Se detuvo. Yuuri lo miró cuirosamente-. ¿Tú?

Wolfram dirigió su vista hacia la puerta, y vio a Greta, las tres criadas, y Anissina agrupadas espiando. Su rostro inmediatamente se puso rojo, y se paró rápidamente. Yuuri se arrojó sobre la bandeja y la atrapó antes de que se volteara.

.- ¡Wolfram! –gritó indignado-. Pasé mucho tiempo en esto... –se congeló cuando siguió el camino de Wolfram hacia la puerta, y, él también, se puso rojo.

.- ¿¡Hace cuánto que están ahí!? –gritó.

.- ¡Lo suficiente! –respondió Anissina. Greta y las tres criadas chillaron al unísono-. ¡Ahora los dejaremos a su momento!

Con eso, las cabezas desaparecieron de la vista antes de que Yuuri pudiera quejarse. Yuuri se volteó hacia Wolfram, sonriendo avergonzado.

.- Ahah... Eso fue vergonzoso –dijo con una rosa. Wolfram le disparó una mirada.

.- ¿Planeaste eso? –demandó fieramente, y Yuuri retrocedió un poco, ligeramente intimidado.

.- ¡No, no, ni siquiera sabía que estaban ahí! –objetó. Wolfram le dio una larga y dura mirada antes de suspirar y asentir. Yuuri dejó salir el aire, aliviado. Había esperado que su prometido empezara a gritar, y en el peor de los casos, prendiera fuego el cuarto. Sonriendo, acarició el colchón al lado de él.

.- Terminemos el desayuno juntos, ¿podemos? –dijo alegremente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Greta se paró fuera de la habitación, presionando su pequeña cabeza contra la suave superficie de madera. Frunció el ceño mientras se debatía en abrir la puerta hacia sus dos padres, y luego decidió no hacerlo con un suspiro. Gisela, que justo pasaba en ese momento, vio a Greta espiando a sus padres y se apresuró hacia ella.

.- Greta, ¡no hagas eso…! –dijo, y tiró gentilmente de la niña para que se alejara de la puerta-. ¿Qué pasaría si el señor Wolfram abre la puerta y te golpea?

Greta suspiró exasperada-. Hace rato que están ahí adentro –soltó. Gisela se suavizó y le sonrió a la niña.

.- Es que disfrutan estar el uno con el otro –respondió, y los ojos de Greta brillaron un poco.

.- ¿Eso crees...? –preguntó, y Gisela asintió con una sonrisa-. Me alegro… últimamente, Wolfram está algo tenso alrededor de Yuuri…

Gisela rió un poco, soltando a Greta-. Si estás aburrida, puedes venir a ayudarme con los enfermos y mantener a la gente de allí contenta –dijo gentilmente, y Greta parpadeó antes de que una sonrisa apareciera.

.- ¿Puedo...? –preguntó, y Gisela asintió.

.- Y cuando tus papás hayan... acabado… -con eso, Gisela le dirigió una mirada de sospecha a la puerta del cuarto-. Puedes volver y jugar con ellos.

Greta asintió en acuerdo con una sonrisa-. ¡Entonces vamos a visitar a los pacientes! –dijo alegremente-. ¡También podemos jugar con ellos!

Sonriendo, la enfermera dirigió a la niña del Maou y el Príncipe hacia el consultorio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.- Pa—para, eso es suficiente... –Wolfram le dio a Yuuri un pequeño empujó, respirando pesadamente. Yuuri obedientemente se alejó de Wolfram, con su respiración también irregular. Los dos prometidos se miraron un buen rato antes de que Yuuri empezara a reír suavemente.

.- ¿Cómo es que pasamos del desayuno a esto? –balbuceó, y Wolfram se puso ligeramente rojo.

.- Tenías jarabe en tu mejilla –respondió, sus ojos esmeralda brillaban divertidos también. Yuuri se sonrojó y asintió, sonriendo.

.- El jarabe es un poco dulce... –imitó a Wolfram, y su prometido lo golpeó ligeramente en el brazo.

.- ¡No es divertido! –insistió Wolfram, y se calló mientras Yuuri se inclinaba hacia él.

Cuidadosa, precavidamente, Yuuri enroscó sus brazos alrededor de la delgada cintura de Wolfram y lo empujó hacia él. Esperando un poco para ver si Wolfram lo hacía a un lado, lentamente se inclinó hacia delante y presionó sus labios contra los de Wolfram. Un ruidito de sorpresa salió de Wolfram antes de que el príncipe cerrara os ojos, y Yuuri se relajó. Su segundo beso era un poco menos torpe que el primero, y esta vez no hubo duda por parte de Yuuri cuando Wolfram lentamente abrió la boca. La habitación comenzaba a calentarse de nuevo, y Yuuri recostó un poco de peso en Wolfram hasta que su prometido cayó de espalda a la cama, con Yuuri encima de él. Wolfram suspiró con placer, el calor de sus cuerpos le hacía sentir cómodo. Yuuri era tan gentil en la forma que lo besaba, sin dominarlo, pero aún así suave. Wolfram pudo sentir algo creciendo en él, y pronto, estaba ardiendo en su cuerpo, y el calor se hizo demasiado.

.- ¡C-Caliente...! –murmuró Wolfram en el beso, y volteó la cabeza, rompiéndolo. Jadeando levemente, Yuuri se alejó y esperó pacientemente a que la respiración de Wolfram se hiciera más regular.

.- ¿Estoy avanzando demasiado rápido para ti...? –preguntó finalmente, el esmaltado de sus ojos fue reemplazado por preocupación. Wolfram se pausó, y luego sacudió lentamente la cabeza.

.- Yuuri...

_¿Cómo te explico esto?_

_Eres muy gentil conmigo._

… _¿Qué pasaría si yo quisiera más…? ... ¿Qué haría entonces?_

Wolfram miró dentro de los oscuros ojos de Yuuri y finalmente le dio una sonrisa afectada.

.- Prométeme, Yuuri... que no irás más lejos que esto.

Yuuri pareció impactado por un momento, luego tragó saliva y asintió. Wolfram gentilmente empujó a Yuuri a un lado y se sentó, corriendo sus delgados dedos por su rubio pelo.

.- Yo... yo regresaré a mi entrenamiento –se excusó finalmente Wolfram, y se levantó. La repentina sensación de las fuertes manos de Yuuri sujetando su cintura lo detuvo, y se volteó.

.- Wolfram... ¿estás enojado? –preguntó Yuuri, preocupado. Wolfram se congeló; estaba impactado porque Yuuri estuviera siquiera considerando eso. Viendo que Wolfram no respondía, Yuuri pareció decaído.

.- Crees que soy un pervertido, ¿verdad...? –dijo finalmente bajito, y Wolfram rápidamente sacudió la cabeza, frunciendo los labios.

_¡Qué dices, Yuuri! ¡Que amarme está mal!_

.- Hennachoko –soltó suavemente, escondiendo su desesperación-. Eres demasiado enclenque para hacer algo de eso.

_No digas cosas de esas... justo cuando finalmente empezaste a amarme._

El rostro de Yuuri brilló un poco y aflojó el agarre de la cintura de Wolfram-. Ah, sou ka… Gomen –dijo con una sonrisa, y se levantó, arreglando su ropa y recogiendo la bandeja vacía. Wolfram se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba tenso, y respiró más lentamente, tratando de calmarse-. Wolfram…

Wolfram miró a Yuuri, finalmente empezando a tener miedo-. ¿Qué pasa?

.- Yo... uhm... sobre esa promesa...

Los ojos de Wolfram se estrecharon con curiosidad ante la cara enrojecida de Yuuri, y después de un momento, se convirtió en una suave, incrédula risa-. No me digas que no puedes controlarte –dijo, y Yuuri lo miró.

.- ¡Sí puedo...! Quiero decir, ah, p-para estar s-seguros... Conrad dijo que no le importaría quedarse aquí para asegurarse de que yo no… ya sabes… rompa la promesa –mientras Yuuri avanzaba en la oración, su voz se hacía más y más pequeña, y su rostro se ponía más y más rojo. Wolfram lo miró, y luego explotó.

.- ¡¿QUÉ?!

Yuuri se encogió visiblemente, pero instantáneamente se defendió-. Tú quieres que mantenga la promesa, ¿verdad?

Wolfram retrocedió, sus pensamientos daban vueltas en su cabeza. No le gustaba Conrad, y todos lo veían claramente, incluso el susodicho hermano. La idea de compartir una cama, y nada menos que compartir _su_ Yuuri, definitivamente era inaceptable, pero un vistazo hacia el rostro suplicante de Yuuri provocó que se debilitara y cediera.

.- De acuerdo –soltó Wolfram-. ¡Pero yo no dormiré en ningún lugar cerca de él!

La mirada que Yuuri le dirigió parecía como si Wolfram le acabara de decir que acababa de ganarse un millón de dólares-. ¡Wolfram---! –empezó, con los ojos brillando, y Wolfram le disparó una mirada, callándolo.

.- ¡No me malinterpretes! ¡Es sólo que no puedo confiar en un hennachoko como tú!

Yuuri abrió su boca para protestar, y luego la cerró con una sonrisa confiada. Wolfram lo miró, medio esperando un grito de defensa de parte de Yuuri.

.- ¿Por qué esa cara? –demandó acaloradamente, y Yuuri sacudió la cabeza, riendo un poco.

.- Gracias... lo aprecio.

Esas gentiles palabras llenas de comprensión solas dejaron el rostro de Wolfram ardiendo, y se volteó, impactado de sí mismo.

_¿Cuándo las palabras de Yuuri me afectaron tanto?_ Se preguntó, y le asintió a Yuuri antes de salir de la habitación apresuradamente. Yuuri miró salir a Wolfram, riendo suavemente para sí mismo.

Su prometido siempre decía cosas hirientes, pero recientemente, había sido capaz de identificar el tono de preocupación detrás de las dolorosas palabras. Wolfram sólo quería que él fuera feliz, como todas las otras veces, y lo que quería en cambio era simplemente el afecto de Yuuri. La única razón de que Wolfram siempre fuera tan celoso y posesivo principalmente se debía al hecho de que Yuuri actuaba indiferente a los sentimientos de Wolfram, y debía herir el orgullo del príncipe. Sintiéndose culpable de que le hubiera llevado tanto darse cuenta y haber correspondido a los sentimientos de Wolfram, Yuuri se dio un bofetón mental para salir de su ensimismamiento.

_Debo ir a preguntarle a Conrad ahora, _pensó determinado._ Es una promesa que **quiero** cumplir._

Se sonrojó ante el pensamiento de ir más lejos con Wolfram, y golpeó su cabeza contra la pared repetidamente, gimiendo.

.- ¡Desde cuándo he empezado a tener pensamientos así! –gritó frustrado. Su corazón latía rápidamente, y cuanto más trataba de no pensar en Wolfram, más difícil se hacía. Su respiración se estaba volviendo irregular, y empezó a entrar en pánico.

.- ¡Lo s-sé! ¡En momentos como este, sólo tengo que respirar profundamente y calmarme! –resolvió, y cerró los ojos, inhalando a través de su boca profundamente dos veces antes de soltarlo todo de una.

.- Hff Hff... Huu... Aah, mucho mejor... –Yuuri suspiró, e hinchó el pecho con determinación-. ¡Yosh! ¡No pasa nada!

Bueno, me disculpo por la enorme demora, es que estuve un tiempo ausente de Espero que disfruten este capítulo, pero lamento informarles que es el último publicado por la autora, y no creo que actualice, porque la última vez fue en el 2005. Si quieren que YO lo continúe, siguiendo la línea argumental de esta historia, me dejan un review para hacérmelo saber x3 para mí sería más que un placer jugar con los sentimientos y hormonas de Yuuri y Wolfram.

**¿Clic al botoncito? . :3**


End file.
